Kye Leichter
Jeriko Lausha '''(aka '''Kye Leichter) (27 August 2554-) is the main character of the science-fiction novel What the Birds See. She was born in Elefora, Selektra, and works as a part of the King's Secret Police. At the time of What the Birds See, she is 24 years old. Kye is suspected of being a black blood, though it is unclear whether or not this is true. Biography Kye was born on 27 August 2554 as Jeriko Lausha in one of the major cities of District Two, Elefora, to the jade-blooded family of Ausla and Kika Lausha. Curiously, their daughter was born with white-blonde hair and dark eyes that neither of them shared (Kika had black hair, and Ausla had brown.) And to their dismay, they discovered several days later after that Kye's blood was an intensely deep shade of blue, after she had somehow managed to cut herself with some unknown object. The Laushas were able to hide the fact that their daughter was a black-blood for several years by never allowing Kye to play with the other children, participate in sports, or any activity that may reveal her blackish blood. She was homeschooled and otherwise secluded from the rest of society for many years, only having communication with her parents and, secretly, the boy next door, Jean-Paul Selro. She had a crush on Jean-Paul. She displayed the first inkling of Draconian affinities when she was fifteen years old: her incredible, nearly perfect accurracy, enhanced motor skills, perfect balance, and incredible reflexes, after being caught past curfew outside with Jean-Paul, and had evaded the peacekeeper through a string of parkour-esque movement. However, she was caught by another peacekeeper a mile away. Kye then attempted to flee, but was caught, beat, and raped. She returned home an hour later, bloody and her clothes torn. She explained that she had been caught outside after curfew and was penalized, and her father yelled at her for some time. Enraged, he went to hit her, by her mother caught his arm and he stopped. Kye's parents discovered Kye's Draconian heritage several months after the peacekeeper incident, though it's unclear how exactly this came about. This sparked a conflict between Kye's parents, and it was revealed that Kye's mother had had an affair with a Draconian businessman when Ausla was out of town, thus explaining her incredible affinity, different blood, and appearance. It was also revealed that Ausla had had a string of lovers before the two were married and were still engaged, and it soon became clear that a divorce was eminent. Distraught and feeling that it was her fault, Kye ran away from home into the city of Beyoncica. There, Kye denounced her name and took on the name Kye Leichter. While in Beyoncica, Kye met Moria Leichter, an eleven-year-old orphan who had lived on the streets since she was six years old. Moria taught Kye basic rules of street survival, how to pick-pocket, barter, and so on. They became expert pick-pockets and would often score big, finding wallets that contained hundreds of dollars. Sometimes the wallet itself costed several hundred dollars. However, they still got themselves into a lot of trouble, and had many shenangians. When Kye was 18, civil war broke out in Selektra, and she was drafted into the Selektran Royal Army (SRA). During basic training, multiple officers noticed that she has perfect aim, hitting target with exact precision and defeating her opponents swiftly and efficiently. When approached and asked where she had been trained, Kye responded that she was never trained and had always been able to do it. The officers took her aside and suddenly attempted to assault her. She was able to neutralize two of them very efficiently, but was defeated by the superior office, who was thoroughly impressed with her skills. However, he commented that her form was sloppy and needed work. Thus, she was put onto an accelerated combat program, where she was extensively trained separate from the rest of the soldiers, along with ten other male soldiers. She was the only female in her squadrant, but was by far the most talented. The officers also found that she had photographic memory, and was able to learn much, much faster than any of the other soldiers. However, she wasn't as strong as the other soldiers, but this was hardly a problem, as Kye was able to neutralize opponents by hitting their vulnerable spots and other pretty cool ways. Her speed was a great attribute, also. The officers also discovered that she had an incredible aptitude for foreign language, and was able to learn conversational Auslar and Sauphan in several weeks, whereas it took the other soldiers several months or more. Kye was eventaully drafted into the King's Royal Police by order of the king himself, and later became an adviser to the king himself after the former adviser was beheaded. Kye served briefly as an adviser to King Heilo III, but after his death she was transferred to King Alois IV. The new young king took great interest in Kye, and had inexplicably begun to pursue a romantic interest in her. However, Kye did not deliver until one of the other officers pulled her aside and explained why she should deliver to his needs. Soon thereafter, Kye became his mistress as well as his adviser. In Literature Kye appears in many of Schmidt's novels and short stories, most noteable of which What the Birds See, in which she is the protagonist. In What the Bird See Kye is the main protagonist of What the Birds See, a 2015 science fiction novel depicting the corrupt government of Selektra. In the novel, Kye is given an assignment by King Alois to spy on several people who he believes to be conspiring against him and his government. As Kye investigates further and further into her assignments, she discovers that her best friend, Moria, is deeply connected and interwoven in plots to overthrow the king, and that she is one of the key players/informats of the SLM, or the Selektran Liberation Militia (Roria: ''Milit'ia de Shaauf'ma Selek'tra ''or MSS.) The novel also deals with dictators and the public psyche, along with public obliviousness, surveillance, and media & government corruption. Appearance Kye is a tall, graceful woman with dark blue eyes and white-blonde hair. She is usually seen wearing a white button-down shirt, jeans, and a dark, navy-blue coat. She either wears her hair down or in a ponytail, and has a problem with her hair getting in her eyes. She has the curling black tattoos of a Kingsman around her left eye and on her back. Personality Quotes " Trivia *Kye started off as the antagonist of a story called Demrene, in which she was locked in an eternal conflict with a girl named Rumour. Now, Demrene is the name of the collection of stories encompassing the entire Lucrene universe. *Kye is an asexual. *It is speculated that Kye has the largest breasts in the entire Demrene collection, coming in at a whopping 34F. However, Sati and Cynthika come close. *One time, Kye got drunk and got a tattoo on her ass. No one know what that tattoo is. *Kye is a vegetarian. *Kye could possibly be a princess. *Kye has photographic memory. *Kye can hold her breath for ten minutes.